(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-way clutch (hereinafter called "OWC" for the sake of brevity), specifically, to an OWC equipped with a sliding bearing which also serves as a holder plate.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, OWCs have usually been assembled in machines and the like as shown in FIG. 4. Upon assembly of an OWC, sliding bearings 109 are provided first of all on both sides of the OWC to avoid disengagement of the OWC from an outer race 102 and at the same time to maintain the concentricity of an outer race 102 and inner race 103. Holder plates 107, which are adapted to contact the sliding bearing 109 from both sides of the OWC to hold the OWC in place, are then fixed on the outer race 102.
In each of such conventional OWCs, the holder plates are provided on both axially-outer side walls of the sliding bearing. The axial dimension of the OWC is hence increased by the thicknesses of the holder plates, leading to a drawback that an apparatus cannot be designed in a compact size. Since the sliding bearing and holder plates are discrete members, there are additional drawbacks that many parts are needed and many assembly steps are required.